


Effective

by BattleshipGarcy



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Karl makes a very small appearance... how?!?!, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, also includes post-204 mission Garcy moments, alternate scene for 204, an attempt at PWP actually, and some thoughts about masturbation, garcy, making lart scenes better with Garcy, most of this is sex, unconventional phone sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 20:10:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleshipGarcy/pseuds/BattleshipGarcy
Summary: Lucy Preston experiences a different kind of phone sex.





	Effective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorLia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/gifts).

> This fic was made possible from a Twitter thread including DoctorLia and mks57, based off of a GIF of Lucy talking on the phone with Wyatt at the beginning of 204 "The Salem Witch Hunt." I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope it's PWP enough for you LOL
> 
> As always, a huge shout out and thank you to my reader/editor, Burgundy_In_Chaucer, without her there would be plenty of strawberries and other silly errors. Thank you!

“Now can we just forget about Flynn for, like, a minute because we have each other? Don’t we?” Lucy asks, embarrassed at the sound of her own voice and her use of the word _like_. She’d cringe, but she doesn’t want to upset Wyatt about their previous night together.

Wyatt answers her with a simple “Yes,” followed by a soft smile.

“I mean…” Lucy nervously places a strand of hair behind her ear, “…the other night, it was…” She smiles at Wyatt and steps toward him.

“It was pretty amazing.” Wyatt finishes her sentence.

And though his words should put her at ease, they don’t so, she smiles even wider and tells him, “That’s what I thought too.” She inches closer to him and holds onto his hips. She laughs, trying to force herself to feel comfortable with him. _God, this is so awkward_, Lucy thinks to herself. “We agree.”

“We do.” He looks down at her as if he’s trying to assert dominance over her.

“So…” She hates how nervous she feels.

“So…”

And Wyatt’s responses to her aren’t helping her feel more comfortable where she’s trying to steer this conversation. “What do we do now?” Lucy asks nervously. She feels like she’s back in high school after her first-time romp with a boyfriend in his parents’ basement. This is not going as well as Lucy had hoped.

“Well, um…” Wyatt hesitates too, which only means that even he’s feeling awkward about what happened between them. “We’re already living together, so that’s a pretty big step.” His phone sets off an alert that he’s received a text message. He looks away from Lucy to check it.

“Yeah.” She says.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck_, Lucy thinks. She absolutely does not and is not ready to take any relationship with Wyatt seriously. And ok, sure, they already live together because they have no other options. If this were her normal life, there is no way she would move in with a man she shared one night with. No, not at all. No way. She doesn’t even want to share a room with him this early on in their relationship. “We’ve got nowhere to go but down.” Lucy adds, hoping that continuing to talk has kept his interest in their conversation, but he seems to have forgotten all about it.

“That’s right.” Wyatt quickly looks at Lucy then back at his phone.

Lucy laughs and brushes her hair behind her ear again. Her heart is pounding in her chest and the butterflies in her stomach make her feel like she’s going to be sick. She watches Wyatt and tries to see what he is reading on his phone, but she can’t make it out. “What?” She asks, relieved that she can switch the topic of conversation.

“I’ll be… I’ll be right back.” He tells her, and starts to walk down the hallway.

“Ok.” She’s a little stunned that he would walk away without explanation, but ok. “Wait. Wyatt?”

“Lucy! Check this out!” Rufus calls for her from the common area of the bunker.

Lucy looks behind her one more time then heads to Rufus. Her eyes are immediately drawn to Garcia Flynn who has kicked up his feet on the coffee table in front of the couch he’s sitting on. He’s reading an old newspaper which suggests that he’s not really reading it, instead he’s probably eavesdropping – to get a feel for everyone here, and how he’ll be treated as a member of this bunker family.

Lucy listens to Rufus as he tells her that Hedy Lamarr renewed her patent in 1955 and that she and George still own it. _Wait…? Does that mean that Hedy is still alive and didn’t pass away in 2000?_ Lucy shakes the thought from her mind. Their conversation is interrupted when the alarm blares throughout the bunker. Her eyes scan the room. Garcia is immediately on his feet, rushing forward toward the exit with Denise. He’s not armed, but Lucy knows that if there’s danger he’s going to do whatever he can to prove to them that bringing him here was not a mistake. That he will protect them.

Lucy quickens her pace to catch up with him, and her heart flutters when she sees Garcia turn his head to look directly at her. Even though no one else in this bunker is excited that he’s here with them, she is. She passes him but is aware that he’s right behind her, poised to grab her and move her out of harm’s way if need be.

“Nobody broke in.” Denise says. “They broke out.”

“Wyatt?” Lucy says, but not loud enough that if he were still in the bunker that he would hear her, especially with the alarm blaring. She knows without confirmation that for whatever reason, Wyatt broke out of the bunker and didn’t trust her enough to tell her what is going on.

Knowing that their lives are not in danger from Rittenhouse, the group disperses. Denise still seems concerned but not enough to actually try to chase after Wyatt, or to go up to talk to the security officers that she has stationed outside. Lucy looks at Garcia, he’s still at her side, watching her. He wets his lips and looks as if he wants to say something, but is choosing not to.

Lucy watches him, trying to read his body language, wanting to know what is on his mind.

Looking at him now, all dressed in black, tall, handsome and mysterious… Lucy knows what is on her mind as she thinks back on the night that he took her to 1893.

The dress she wore on that trip he already had at his hideout, an abandoned church somewhere in California. He had to help her dress before they made the jump through time, and when they arrived in Chicago it was the night before the day of the meeting between the Rittenhouse members he wanted to kill. The dress was beautiful, but it was far from comfortable and she decided that it didn’t matter that she was sharing a hotel room with Garcia Flynn, she was going to sleep in comfort.

In front of him, she stripped out of her dress as he laid on the single bed in the hotel room. Then it occurred to her that she wasn’t under the watchful eye of Wyatt Logan, and that she wasn’t being recorded for Rittenhouse by Rufus. She found Garcia Flynn to be a very attractive man, and perhaps if she could have her way with him, seduce him, then maybe she could get him in a position to tie him up so she could escape. And if that meant being a little intimate with him, or kissing him, or touching him… so be it.

He said nothing to her as she crawled across the bed and hovered over him wearing only her white chemise and corset. And it was difficult not to notice his physical reaction to her state of undress in his pants so she decided to lightly brush her hand across him, and when she did, he gasped. She straddled him, her legs on either side of his body, and she hovered over him, holding onto his face with both her hands. She was very much aware of the fact that she had removed her bloomers and was wearing no modern-day underwear. She thought she saw fear in his eyes as he hesitated and then placed his hands on her hips. They looked into each other’s eyes and she momentarily considered nixing her plan, because she realized that she didn’t fear him. His eyes were soft and he swallowed hard and whispered her name, and she kissed him.

And he kissed her back with a passion she hadn’t expected.

Before she knew what was happening, she was fumbling with the buckle of his belt just as quickly as he was ripping the laces from the back of her corset, not giving one damn that he’d have to go out first thing in the morning to buy her a new one. She helped him out of his shirt and her lips were drawn instinctively to his chest, her hands groping and grasping onto his skin, her tongue swirling around his nipple. With all his strength, he flipped her onto her back, his fingers stroking her between her legs as he kissed her again and again. They were stopped abruptly by a knock on their door. With a frustrated groan, Garcia got out of bed, covered her with a sheet, and threw on his pants and his shirt haphazardly.

It was Karl. He said he had heard a ruckus and thought that Garcia needed help restraining their prisoner. Lucy rolled onto her side in the hope that Karl wouldn’t notice her state of undress, nor that her clothes were scattered all over the floor. Garcia told Karl everything was all right and wished him a good night. He walked back to their bed and apologized to her for what had happened and told her that she could sleep in the bed and that he would sleep in the chair next to the window. Nothing more ever happened between them, and every time she’d thought about Garcia Flynn in the last couple months since she last saw him, she has fantasized about-

“Lucy?”

“Hmm?” Lucy snaps out of it and looks at Garcia, wetting her lips. Ever since that night in Chicago she has fantasized about what it would have been like to fuck him senseless if Karl hadn’t interrupted them.

“Are you ok?” Garcia asks, stepping toward her. He places his hand gently on her shoulder. “You didn’t… you weren’t answering my question and-”

“I’m sorry, I… I was…” She gazes at his lips and steps toward him, “I was… distracted.”

“I asked if you had any idea where Wyatt might have gone.” He says, not oblivious to the fact that she’s gazing at his lips, holding onto his hips, and lowering her eyes to check out other parts of his body. He’d be lying if he tried to convince himself or anyone else who might see them, that this didn’t excite him. He spent a lot of time alone in that prison cell. He had a lot of time to think about Lucy, her role in his arrest, and how incredibly sexy she had looked that night in Chicago, wearing only her Victorian era chemise and corset – his younger self would laugh at him now, being turned on by antique lingerie.

Lucy shakes her head, “no. I… I have no idea where he would go. He got a text just before the alarm went off, that’s all I know.” She doesn’t know what else to say and standing here gawking at him isn’t going to make conversation any easier so she excuses herself, “I… I need to take a shower....”

Garcia nods his head and watches Lucy walk down the hallway. He wets his lips again and rubs his hand on the back of his neck. Now that he will be living here in the bunker, he knows that it’s going to be a lot harder to ignore his attraction, and his feelings for Lucy. The one thing that he can count on though is that right now she and Wyatt are together. It was obvious from the moment he walked into that room, with the two of them sitting on the couch together, or how she chased after Wyatt after he suggested that they keep him on a leash.

Garcia raises his eyebrows at the thought of Lucy showering. He heads back toward the common area and sits down on the couch, and all he’s imagining is how right now Lucy is stripping off her clothes, and standing naked underneath a warm stream of water. And there’s steam, lots of steam. Water trickles down between her breasts, around her erect nipples, down her abdomen and between her legs where he imagines she is touching herself while thinking of him.

Garcia’s dick swells and he picks up a magazine and ignores everyone else who is in the room, just as they are ignoring him. He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, envisioning Lucy standing underneath the showerhead. Suddenly, he’s in his vision, his hands massaging soap all over her body, holding onto her breasts as he lowers himself to his knees and nuzzles his face into her core.

Garcia clears his throat and shifts in his seat. The swelling between his legs thickens and he parts them to make more room. Unfortunately for him, once Lucy is out of the shower, he knows that he’ll have to go take a goddamn cold shower of his own.

He flips to the next page in the magazine that he’s pretending to read.

\-----

An hour later, Garcia actually bumps into Lucy as soon as he walks out of the bathroom after taking his cold shower. He intended to masturbate to the mental image of Lucy pleasuring herself in the shower. He stroked himself fairly far along before he gave some thought to how he doesn’t know how thin the walls of this bunker are, and he didn’t want to risk anyone hearing him groan and say Lucy’s name when he finished. So, he turned the water temperature down and started to think about soccer, golf, billiards, basketball, baseball, cricket, rugby… he was thankful that worked, but he also knows that he can’t go on forever without sexual release and he’ll have to figure out how to jerk himself off discreetly sooner rather than later.

“Flynn?” Lucy looks at him, he’s only wearing a towel around his waist, and water is still dripping from his hair and trickling down his chest. She’s disappointed that she didn’t get the chance to _accidentally_ walk in on him while he was showering.

“Lucy?”

“Flynn?” She wets her lips.

“Lucy?”

“Flynn?”

“Lucy…?” He leans down to try to make eye contact with her, but her eyes are stuck on his lower abdomen.

“Flynn…” She wets her lips again.

“Lucy?” He reaches out and places his fingertips beneath her chin and lifts her head up to look him in the eye.

“Flynn…” She gulps. “I was… I was actually looking for you.”

“Oh?” He asks, suddenly feeling self-conscious in front of her in his current state of undress. “Did Wyatt come back?”

“No.” She shakes her head, wishing that everyone would stop asking her about Wyatt. “I’ve tried calling him, but he’s not answering his phone.”

“Did the mothership jump?” He asks, bending down lower to make eye contact with Lucy so she will stop staring at him – not that he minds, but for the sake of just having got out of a cold shower, he really does not want to have to go take another. She looks up into his eyes and shakes her head.

“No… I uh… I don’t know what you did in prison for entertainment, but… I…” She holds out the book. “I thought you might like to read this book. It’s… it’s one of my favorites. I dog-eared a page that I think you might find interesting. And…” She wets her lips and glances down at the towel around his waist. She stops herself from reaching out and touching the rim of his towel. “And… I was thinking if you’re ever bored here in the bunker that maybe… maybe you and I could, I don’t know… try it out sometime…” She blushes as he takes the book from her hand.

He reads the title from the dustjacket, “The Devil in the White City: Murder, Magic, and Madness at the Fair That Changed America…” He looks at her with a smile on his face. “Feeling nostalgic, Lucy?” _Is what happened between us in Chicago on her mind?_ He wonders. No, not _wonders_… he hopes.

“After my trip back to 1941, yeah… I guess you could say that I am… nostalgic…” She says, lowering her eyes and gently touching his chest. Garcia raises an eyebrow, curious if she realizes that she’s touching him. She continues, “Let’s just say that there was definitely something lacking in 1941 that was very apparent in 1893.”

“I’ll give this a read. It has to be better than an old newspaper, right?” He winks at her.

With his wink, Lucy quickly withdraws her hands from his chest, nods her head, and rushes quickly back to where everyone else has gathered in the common area. She can’t believe what she just did.

Garcia watches her run off, a smile forming on his face. He’s pleased that Lucy thinks back to their night in Chicago so fondly. He hears Agent Christopher ask her if she’s heard from Wyatt, and he hears the growing frustration in Lucy’s voice as she tells her that no, she has not.

He makes his way down the hallway to the room Agent Christopher assigned him. He closes the door. He can still feel where her fingertips had been caressing his chest and he has half a mind to jerk himself off. Instead, he takes a deep breath, and gets dressed into a dark long-sleeve t-shirt and jeans. He wonders what Lucy’s team’s plan is. Do they simply sit around and wait for Rittenhouse to jump through time? Or do they strategically plan where they can hit Rittenhouse in the past where it would hurt them in the present, as he had done before his arrest? It crosses his mind how easy it would be to steal the Lifeboat and go about business as he had done before. But that’s not why he’s here.

He’s here because of Lucy.

And he’s here for Lucy.

It’s a mind-fuck knowing that at some point in their future, they will become intimate. She wrote that it first happened after they survived the Titanic, but it was made clear to him as he rampaged through time, that their history had changed. Their near-tryst in Chicago in 1893 has stayed with him, lying dormant in the back of his mind for nearly four months now. If that’s when things between them took a turn towards the more intimate, when exactly were they supposed to become a couple? Would their relationship really end badly? He has no way of knowing. What Lucy wrote about them in the journal is no longer their story. Their story is happening now and he doesn’t know how it will end.

He knows though, he knows that Lucy has feelings for Wyatt, so that’s still the same. But will her feelings change? Will Wyatt treat her any differently? In the journal she wrote that Wyatt’s obsession with his dead wife kept them from becoming as close as she had wanted. She wrote that they had come back from a mission and suddenly Jessica was alive and Wyatt had treated her like shit. Is the Wyatt of this timeline different? Will he love Lucy the way she deserves to be loved? Will his wife return from the dead? And if she does, will Wyatt treat Lucy badly once again? And… if all that happens, will he, Garcia Flynn, still be so afraid to love her that he’ll push her away?

It’s all too much to think about so he sits down in the chair in the corner of his room and opens the book Lucy gave him. He goes immediately to the page Lucy dog-eared, curious about what in the world she meant by “maybe you and I could try it out sometime.”

His eyes go wide and he checks the book’s cover again, when he starts to read what can only be described as smut. Yes… the book’s dustjacket still says that this is the book about the 1893 Chicago World’s Fair, but… he removes it and looks at the title on the book’s binding, and reads it aloud:

“Trysts Through Time…” He raises his brow, “Lucy…?”

He goes back to the page she dog-eared for him and sees that she has highlighted a passage. He starts reading it and the hero of the story is seducing the heroine of the story… slipping off her panties as she lays in bed in a hotel in 1968. She argues that they need to be attentive to the time because they need to save Martin Luther King, Jr. from being assassinated, but she gives in and allows herself to succumb to the pleasure… the fingering… the oral sex… and he keeps reading as the characters fuck each other slowly, gradually rougher, with spanking and biting and nibbling, pinching and teasing. _Dammit, Lucy._ He thinks. _I just took a cold shower and __you hand me this?! _

If it’s true that Lucy and Wyatt had a one-night stand with each other in 1941 as she wrote in her journal, it is evident that Lucy was left unsatisfied. And it seems that she is searching out satisfaction with him. Garcia licks his bottom lip and sinks back into the chair and decides maybe he should just touch himself and get this over with as quickly as he can. He shouldn’t go to Lucy – especially not in front of everyone – and suggest they sneak off to his room right now so he can properly satisfy her needs.

But what he wouldn’t give to gently suck her clit between his lips, sliding his fingers in and out of her hot core. He closes his eyes and imagines Lucy laying down in his bed. Her hair loose, covering his pillow. She’s biting down on her lower lip in anticipation of what he is going to do to her. He imagines hovering over her, placing soft kisses all over her skin… her forehead, her eyelid, cheek, chin, lips, neck, shoulder, collarbone… gently groping her breast then sliding his hand down and stroking her over her wet panties. Garcia slides his hand down the front of his pants and lightly strokes his shaft, thinking of how wet, and how hot, and how much like silk Lucy’s folds would feel against his fingers.

He gradually tightens his grip on himself and strokes himself slowly, imagining that it is Lucy touching him. He rolls his thumb over the head of his dick. He wets his lips and increases his pace. He groans her name, “Lucy…”

HRRRRRNGH! HRRRRRNGH!

Fuck.

He nearly jumps out of his skin at the sound of the alarm. He goes soft and his heart races; he worries that any one of the others is going to just open his bunk door, catch him with his hand down his pants, and yell at him to get his ass to the common area. Either the Mothership has jumped, Wyatt has broken back into the bunker, or Rittenhouse has found them and he needs to find a damn gun so he can protect them. It was laughable before that Agent Christopher was the only one armed when the alarm went off when Wyatt broke out. If it had been Rittenhouse raiding this bunker, they all would have been fucked as no one else was armed or capable of properly defending themselves against a Rittenhouse raid.

And he would know, those fuckers raided his home in December of 2014. He was armed and they still managed to kill his family and wound him. Agent Christopher wouldn’t have been able to hold them off for even five seconds if they had come through that door.

They would all be dead.

Garcia stands up and throws Lucy’s book onto his bed. Before he opens his bunk door, he hears Connor Mason explain that the Mothership has landed in Salem, Massachusetts on September 22nd, 1692.

_Shit. _

_The Salem witch trials._

With Wyatt M.I.A., Garcia knows that he should be accompanying Lucy and Rufus to 1692. Of course, he’s not entirely sure anyone will want him to go on this mission. That all depends on Agent Christopher, but from what he saw in prison, Lucy has some pull in matters that concern him. She did keep her promise in breaking him out.

He steps out of his bunk and Lucy runs past him. He looks from where she came and decides to follow her instead of joining the others in the common area.

She’s dialing her phone, and steps into the privacy of hers and Jiya’s room. She doesn’t shut the door as she waits for the person on the other end to pick up. Garcia stands in the bunk doorway and watches her with his arms folded across his chest. Lucy is pacing the room and doesn’t notice him at first.

“Where have you been? I have been calling you for hours. I’m worried sick.” Lucy makes eye contact with Garcia and gestures for him to step into the room. “What is going on?” Lucy asks the person on the other end, who could only be Wyatt.

“What?” Lucy asks, stopping in her tracks as if she’s been hit by a freight train.

Garcia steps into the room, closing the door behind him. Lucy lowers herself onto her bed, and keeps eye contact with Garcia. He doesn’t know what is being said, but he knows that Lucy wants him here with her.

“I don’t understand. Did we change something that brought her back?” She asks.

Garcia sits down on the edge of the bed next to Lucy and places his hand on her knee, giving her his support. This is about Jessica.

He read about this in her journal. While he has no memory of Jessica ever being dead, he knows that in Lucy’s original timeline that she had been murdered. He read all the newspaper clippings about the murder that Lucy tucked into the pages of her journal and knows that though she and Wyatt never really became a couple, that she had feelings for the man. Garcia is sitting close enough to her that he can hear Wyatt on the other end explaining that Jessica’s hair is different, but her eyes are the same.

Lucy looks into Garcia’s eyes and takes hold of his hand, guiding it between her legs. She presses his palm firm against the fabric of her jeans, against her center. She’s listening to Wyatt stumble through whatever excuses he thinks he owes her for Jessica being alive again, and she… on one hand, it hurts, but on the other hand she doesn’t care. She always knew that getting involved with Wyatt would mean coming in second behind his dead wife, and now that Jessica’s alive… Lucy just wants to lay back and instead of feeling heartache, she wants to feel… something else. She looks Garcia in the eyes and presses his palm against her again, moving his fingers to spread over her.

Garcia is struck with panic for only an instant as he realizes what she wants him to do. She nods her head at him as she continues to listen to Wyatt. And he watches as she unbuttons her jeans and unzips them so that he can strip them off her body.

“And I guess I wasn’t a good husband or something and-”

Garcia can hear Wyatt whining on the other end of the phone. He squints his eyes as if asking her if she’s sure she wants him to do what she’s begun. She nods her head and lifts her hips off the mattress so that he can remove her jeans.

“Well, now you have time to change all that. Don’t you?” Lucy asks Wyatt, not giving one shit what his answer is. She focuses on Garcia as he hooks his thumbs around the elastic waistband of her panties, and slowly pulls them down and tosses them to the floor.

He reaches above her and takes the pillow from behind her head, moving his hand beneath her back and lifting her so that her hips rest on the pillow. He positions himself to lay between her legs. Once he’s found a comfortable position, he nuzzles his cheek against her inner thigh and then kisses the side of her knee, massaging her ankle with his hand.

He kisses his way up her inner thigh, ignoring her core for the moment. He uses his hand to lift her sweatshirt and places soft kisses along her abdomen as he slides his hand under her shirt to massage her breast. She’s not wearing a bra and he feels his dick tighten at the apparent promise of what she wants him to do to her. He rolls her nipple in between his fingers then spreads his hand as he moves it between her legs, covering her entirely with the palm of his hand. Blood rushes to his dick when he feels how wet she is for him. She lets out a quiet moan and shifts her body, spreading her legs for him.

He presses his palm against her clit and moves it in a circular motion as he nibbles on her hip bone. Lucy presses her body against the palm of his hand to let him know that she likes what he’s doing, and that she wants more.

She takes a deep breath and has to respond to Wyatt on the other end of the phone. “Wyatt, I’m thrilled for you.” She closes her eyes as Garcia lowers his mouth onto her sex, gently licking her down the middle toward her opening, and back up again, taking her skin between his lips and sucking on her. She writhes and continues to speak to Wyatt, “She’s your wife and… you love her.” She swallows hard and wants to tell Garcia that she actually prefers clitoral stimulation early on as he’s not yet touched her there directly.

Garcia moves and hovers above her, pressing his thigh against her core as he kisses her forehead. She moves her body against his leg for continued stimulation. And all Lucy wants is to hang up the phone, throw it on the ground and succumb to everything Garcia Flynn wants to do to her body. She’s fantasized about this for months and now that she has a moment with him… she arches her back as he lifts her shirt and takes her nipple into his mouth. He sucks and swirls his tongue around her nipple. She moans her approval and hopes that Wyatt doesn’t hear her.

“I mean… this is everything that you’ve wanted…” Lucy struggles to maintain her composure as Garcia lowers himself between her legs and opens his mouth wide over her.

_You have no idea,_ Garcia says to himself because yes, this is everything that he’s wanted. He presses his tongue firmly against her clit. Lucy has to cover the mouthpiece of her phone as she groans.

“… everything that you’ve been hoping for…” Lucy looks down at Garcia as if she’s speaking to him instead of to Wyatt. She closes her eyes as he slides two fingers inside of her, curling his fingers to rub her G-spot.

_Oh God, yes… thank God he knows to do that._ “This is…” She watches Garcia as he licks her from her perineum to her clit, “this is a good thing.” She says this both to Wyatt about Jessica being back, and mostly to Garcia who hears her say that this is good so, he looks up at her from lowered eyes and smiles.

Garcia lifts himself up, removing his fingers from her body. He runs both his hands slowly up and down her inner thighs. Then he holds her knees as spreads her legs. He lies on top of her and nibbles at her earlobe and whispers, “you taste so good…”

“And now that Jessica’s back…” Lucy keeps talking to Wyatt, but she’s now looking Garcia in his eyes as he uses his fingers to stroke her.

He leans back down to her ear again and quietly asks, “do you like it hard or soft, draga?”

Lucy can’t exactly tell him that she wants him to go a little harder so she does what she can to try to relay that to him, she hooks her leg around him and presses as hard as she can into his ass. He nods his head, message received.

He lowers himself between her legs again and uses his thumb to massage her clit a touch harder than he’s previously touched her. He circles his tongue around her flesh, teasing his tongue over her opening, just barely sliding it inside her.

“And now that… Jessica’s back…” She says to Wyatt, placing her free hand on Garcia’s head. Her breathing is getting heavier, and she knows she won’t be able to control herself much longer.

Garcia sinks three fingers into her and massages her again, rubbing his fingers harder and harder against her frontal wall until Lucy is grinding her body with his rhythm. He traces his tongue between her lips and is gentle as he takes her engorged clit between his lips and lightly sucks on her.

“No, everything’s fine here.” She tells Wyatt as she reaches down with one hand and grabs onto Garcia’s hair, pressing his face harder against her. “Just focus on figuring things out with Jessica.” _And please, for the love of all things holy, end this call_, “take whatever time you need, ok?”

Garcia knows that they don’t exactly have all the time he would like to have to finish things with Lucy, so he starts working her at a quicker pace. He cups his arms underneath her ass to hold her as he opens his mouth wide over her sex. He lets out a deep and guttural moan which sends vibrations throughout Lucy’s body. Her thighs tighten around his head and her back arches again.

Lucy bites her lip and listens to Wyatt apologize to her for getting exactly what he’s always wanted: his wife back in his life again. She hates this phone call. She can’t breathe right and still has to respond to Wyatt, “Don’t be.” She tells Wyatt as he apologizes again. He goes quiet on the other end of the phone and she pauses for only a second to see if Wyatt has anything more to say. He’s quiet so Lucy ends the call and drops the phone to the floor.

She knows that they don’t have a lot of time to finish things up properly right now, so as Garcia continues to lick, suck, and penetrate her with his tongue and fingers. Lucy grabs onto the bottom of her sweatshirt and peels it off her body.

“Flynn…” She is breathless and moans as he sucks on her clit again. She lays down and spreads her legs, wanting and needing deeper penetration. She’s never liked to come from oral sex alone. She’s always preferred it as foreplay. She knows that she’s ready and wet enough to take him. She wants to feel his cock spread her. She wants to look into his eyes as he thrusts in and out of her. She wants to hold onto him as they lose control with each other. She props herself up on her elbows and watches him, “Flynn…” She pants his name as she feels tension build from her head to her toes.

Lucy falls backward onto the bed and smiles.

Everything he’s doing feels so good.

She moans his name again, “Flynn…”

This is what she needed in 1941… a proper fuck by a man who knows what he’s doing.

He heard her say his name, he looks at her as he slowly licks her clit.

“Flynn…” She groans.

He stops what he’s doing for a moment to watch as she massages her own breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples. He moves up her body and kisses her jaw then he looks down at her and watches as she opens her eyes and looks at him. She’s pleased that she can finally say what she wants. “I want to feel you, Flynn.” She reaches down and slides her hand down his pants, grasping desperately onto his erection, stroking him.

And my God, does he want to strip off his clothing and sink his cock deep inside her and fuck her slowly. He’s thought about doing that to her for months, jerked himself off to the very thought of it when he was in prison. He rubs his nose against her cheek and kisses her neck – too afraid to kiss her on her lips. He feels if he does that that he would be taking this too far. He traces his tongue on her skin, from her neck to her jawline where he places soft kisses against her skin, and he nibbles on her earlobe again as Lucy continues to stroke him. Her fingertips lightly fondle his balls, and she whispers again that she wants to feel all of him inside her. He swells in her hand as strokes his shaft again and again.

Garcia gently takes hold of her hand and removes it from his jeans. “There’s not enough time, Lucy…” He whispers into her ear as she wraps her arms around his neck and pulls his mouth to hers. And despite not wanting to kiss her like this, he allows her to steal this kiss. He opens his mouth to her as her tongue strokes and curls around his. She pulls away and gently bites his lower lip, arching her back as he places his hand on her center again, giving her direct clitoral stimulation. She closes her eyes and he whispers into her ear again, “We should be… effective… I need to be effective… I need to focus on you right now, Lucy, ok?” He’s breathless. “We can worry about me some other time…” He places a soft kiss on her eyelid and gently curls his finger underneath her hood.

Her body writhes and she nods her head as she tugs at his shirt, lifting it up over his head, and tossing it onto the floor. She gently scratches her fingernails through his chest hair, and over his erect nipples. She understands that the longer they take here, they risk someone like Rufus or Jiya walking in unsuspecting and disrupting them… and with both Rufus and Jiya’s history of interrupting intimate moments, well… Lucy decides that later she’ll have to go to Garcia and pleasure him, perhaps after they get back from their mission in Salem.

“How do you want me to get you off?” He asks, rubbing his nose into the crook of her neck.

“Your fingers…” She says, her voice waivers as she still prefers orgasming with her partner deep inside her. But she knows he’s right, they need to be effective here so they can get back to their job. She bites her lip and looks at him. Her voice is low when she tells him, “I want to look you in the eye when I come.”

Garcia nods his head as Lucy curls her fingers around his neck, running her hands up into his hair. He looks her in the eyes as he continues to gently circle her clit with his fingers. She lets out a frustrated groan as he removes his fingers from her and slowly runs them up and down the cut of her body – from perineum to clit and back again. She looks into his eyes without blinking and bites her lower lip as he penetrates her with two fingers again, thrusting slowly inside her, using his thumb to rub her clit.

Lucy reaches up and touches the side of his face and looks at him adoringly. She traces her thumb across his lips and he opens his mouth and gently bites on her fingers, then sucks on them as she reaches behind her with her other hand to hold onto the metal bar of the bed. She matches her thrusts with the rhythm of his hand, squeezing her eyes shut and moaning as Garcia brings her closer and closer to orgasm.

His fingers curl and press hard against her G-spot. Her eyes snap open and she gasps quite loudly. After last night’s disappointment with Wyatt – faking it is not her idea of a good time – this, now, with Garcia… is everything she ever imagined. Better, actually. This is better than every fantasy she’s ever had of being with Garcia Flynn, ever since Chicago. _Thank God for Garcia Flynn_, she thinks, biting down on her lip again to stop herself from moaning too loudly.

“Flynn…” She gasps his name as she holds onto his neck to help lift her forehead to rest against his. He rocks his body in tandem with her. His pupils are dark and he’s panting in time with his thrusts inside her. “No.” Lucy says, sounding like she’s giving him an order. She can’t do this to him so she swiftly pushes at his shoulders, and rolls him onto his back. She straddles him.

“Lucy…” He starts to argue with her until she’s managed to slide his pants and boxers down just below his ass, and is holding his erection in her hand, gently squeezing it and gliding her hand slowly up and down his hard shaft.

“I changed my mind.” She explains as she bends down and kisses him. “I want to come with you inside me.” She positions herself over him, taking hold of his cock. Her eyes lock with his as she guides him inside her. Her kiss is rough and desperate for him.

They both know that they can’t take much longer before someone comes looking for them. Rittenhouse took the Mothership back in time, and they really should prioritize the mission but they’ve come too far to just stop what they are doing.

Garcia groans her name and reaches up to massage her breasts as Lucy starts grinding against him, with each circular motion of her hips, he sinks deeper and deeper within her.

“We… we need to…” Lucy throws her head back as all the muscles in her body tense. She’s close and he reaches out and strokes her clit to help her along. “We need to finish… Flynn… Fl… F… harder, Flynn… harder.” She whimpers as her face contorts and she is on the verge of both crying and coming.

Garcia grunts as he feels her walls clamp down on him. Lucy cries out for him to keep going harder and faster. He feels her pulse pounding, surrounding his cock as he continues to thrust in her. She leans down and moves her hips up and down so he slides in and out of her. She’s so tight yet so wet that the sensation of her sends a shiver through his body. She kisses him as their bodies rock together, her nipples move gently over his chest… and she reaches down and strokes his balls with her fingertips, reaching back to press down on his perineum. Garcia throws his head back, and he can’t stop himself from crying out, “Lucy!”

Her mouth is on his to muffle his cries for her as she increases her pace on him. He strokes her clit again, gentler than before, in the hopes of bringing her to orgasm again. She lowers her head into the crook of his neck and squeals. Her muscles contract again and she slams her hips against him, taking the full length of his cock into her. He grunts and lifts her up, flipping her onto her back as he pushes her into the mattress, devouring her mouth with his.

She hooks her legs around his back as he dominates her now. He holds her wrists above her head and gently bites the flesh of her neck as he sinks his cock into her. She’s tight, but she’s wet, she winces only for a moment as his cock stretches her as he goes deeper and deeper inside.

He runs his hand roughly down the side of her body, groping her breast hard. Lucy smiles at him and kicks her heel into his ass to let him know that she likes that he’s being rough with her. He removes his hand and smacks the side of her ass.

She squeals with delight. “Again.” She tells him with a giggle.

Garcia smiles. He’s never seen Lucy so… happy and at ease before, and he’s never heard her giggle so… he spanks her hard again, and again, and again until he feels her walls crash down on his cock. He rocks with her as she grabs his face and kisses him with abandon. Then he carefully pulls out of her, trusting that if he’s hurting her that she’ll let him know. But she’s so goddamn wet that she shows no sign of discomfort. She runs the ball of her foot up his chest and he takes hold of her ankle and kisses her toes, massaging her calf as he does.

Lucy moans. _He’ll even suck on my fucking toes!_ She reaches for his cock, wanting to help him along so they can get back to business as usual in the bunker. But he stops her. “Flynn…” She whines, wanting to help him get off.

He hovers over her and holds her face with his hand and kisses her. Then without a word, he gently maneuvers her to lie on her stomach. He takes the pillow and places it underneath her hips to lift her just slightly off the mattress. He rubs the tip of his dick against her ass. Lucy arches her back to help him enter her from behind. She looks back at him with slight concern.

“We don’t have time to warm me up for anal.” She says quietly, sounding nervous for the first time since she invited him to go down on her.

“I know.” He bends down and kisses her shoulder. “Trust me.” He growls as he slaps her ass again.

Lucy takes a deep breath and knows that she can trust him. She’s known that she can trust him for months, even when everyone else was telling her that they still needed to stop him from traveling in time to try to stop Rittenhouse. His lips are on her neck again and she feels him split her as his dick enters her again from behind. He moves her hair off of her back, gathering it in his hand.

“Can I pull your hair?” He asks softly as he slowly continues to thrust inside her.

“Mmmhm…” She nods her head to give him her consent.

She rests her arms at her side and pushes her body up as he gently tugs on her hair.

She’s never been comfortable handing dominance over her to her previous partners. She’s always been the one in control, the one on top. The one who decides when to start the fucking, and how it will end. But somehow, with Garcia Flynn, submitting to him excites her, turns her on.

She has seen how dangerous he can be, but she knows that he would never hurt her. She trusts him. She feels vulnerable on her stomach, lying beneath him, as he pulls at her hair rougher than before, leaning down and sucking on the back of her neck, and… it feels good.

Everything he has done to her has exceeded her expectations. She thought that he might be too afraid of hurting her, or scaring her, if they ever managed to do _this_ together. But he’s checked with her each step of the way, asking her what she wants, confirming her consent… and that is by far the sexiest approach to sex that she’s ever experienced with a man… his desire to have her permission to pleasure her in ways that they both enjoy.

Garcia lets go of her hair and smacks her ass again as he pounds his cock in her. Lucy rests on her elbows and works to buck her ass against him as he fucks her. And the hardest part about doing this here, is how much they have to fight to keep from being too loud. Lucy buries her face into the mattress and cries out as she orgasms again.

Garcia falls onto her, shoving his face into her neck as he muffles his own cries as he comes inside her. He lifts his head and says her name, “Lucy…” as he slows his thrusts as his semen fills her. He thrusts over and over again until finally, his body gives in. He has nothing more left to give. He rests his full body weight on her as he struggles to catch his breath. He moves his hand up the side of her torso then back down to massage her ass where he had been spanking her.

Lucy turns her head to try to look at him as he kisses her cheek. “Flynn…” She whispers his name, not really knowing what she wants to say to him.

“I didn’t hurt you, did I?” He asks softly, still massaging her ass.

Lucy shakes her head, “No… it… everything… it… it felt good.” She says almost shy.

“I know we can’t stay like this long…” He starts.

“The Mothership jumped to Salem.” She says this not knowing if he knows this or not.

“Are you ok if I remove myself from-”

“I’m good.” She assures him.

“You’re still tight…” He kisses her back. “Try to relax, ok?”

Lucy nods her head and takes a deep breath and exhales. She closes her eyes and focuses on relaxing her muscles. Garcia wraps one arm around her, holding her stomach to support them both as he carefully pulls out of her. His body hovers above her as he reaches over and takes a tissue box from one of the cubbies next to the bed. Her heart pounds in her chest as he places his hand on her lower back and takes the time to wipe his semen from between her legs. She rolls onto her side and touches the side of his face and shakes her head, looking away from his eyes.

“What?” He asks, failing to stop himself from letting out a soft chuckle.

“When I said that maybe you and I could try that out sometime… I wasn’t expecting-”

“You’d given this a lot of thought?”

Lucy looks into his eyes then quickly looks away. They really don’t have time to discuss this right now. And it isn’t helping now that they’re done that, she feels guilty, as if she’s cheated on Wyatt. Her mind has regretfully wandered back to Wyatt and Jessica, and wondering how things are going to be if Wyatt decides to come back to the bunker.

She shakes her head and sits up.

“Look, I need to go let everyone know that Wyatt isn’t coming on this trip. Could you… could you run the bedsheets through the laundry?” She asks, biting her lip, hating to leave him out of any discussion about Rittenhouse so soon after she broke him out of prison so he could help. “The laundry room is down the hall, opposite of where everyone is right now, so…”

He nods his head. “I’ll do that and I’ll casually join in so they don’t know that you and I were… you know.”

Lucy’s heart is in her throat and she wants to ask him if this means that they are now a “you and I” but she has to get back to Agent Christopher. Plus, if she brought up that question, she’d better be able to answer it, and with her conflicting feelings for Wyatt and for Garcia Flynn, that’s just not something she’s prepared to discuss. Plus, she’s been gone too long which only means that everyone will think that she’s been on the phone with Wyatt this whole time, and she has to go to them and let them know what is going on.

She moves around Garcia, placing her hands on his chest and his arms. She gets out of bed, picking her clothes up off the floor. She tosses him his jeans and his black long-sleeve t-shirt. She pulls her black sweatshirt over her head and uses her fingers to straighten her hair. She looks to Garcia and raises her brow. He nods his head to let her know that she looks presentable. She smiles at him and then exits the room.

\-----

“Aw, come on, guys!” Garcia exclaims as he slams Lucy’s book closed – yes, _that_ book – and stands up and makes his way toward the group. “Fighting the good fight through time is kind of my wheelhouse. And I know all about Salem.”

“You burned a couple of witches in your day?” Rufus retorts, unamused by the fact that Garcia Flynn is now living with them.

“Witches weren’t burned in Salem, they were hanged. Of the accused, only those who refused to confess were executed. And it all came to a head on the twenty-second, when the final victims were all hanged from the same tree. One by one.”

Lucy watches Garcia as he steps up and demonstrates his knowledge of history. She always suspected that he too was a history buff, and the confirmation of it makes her skin tingle with excitement. But she has to keep a stoic face. She has to keep up appearances that she’s keeping Garcia Flynn at arm’s length. She doesn’t want to give away the fact that the two of them just fucked each other hard in her and Jiya’s room. But God, she would be lying if she claimed that his knowledge of history didn’t turn her on.

“He’s right.” Lucy speaks up, supporting Garcia since no one else will. “That’s all true.”

“So, he’s seen The Crucible. He’s still the guy that tried to get me shot.” It’s clear that Rufus is afraid that Garcia is going to go on this mission with him.

“He’s still a killer, Lucy.” Denise argues.

“He’s a time-traveling killer and we share the same enemy.” Lucy looks from Denise and Connor, to Garcia and exhales as she adds, “I mean, come on, you can’t deny that Flynn has been _effective_.”

Just saying that word… effective… makes her skin tingle as she thinks back to Garcia whispering it in her ear, telling her that they… that he needed to be effective in order to bring her to orgasm. She feels warmth spread between her legs as she looks at Garcia. His head is lowered and he looks at her with soft eyes.

Lucy knows that it’s her versus every single person in that room when it comes to Flynn.

She trusts him.

And she knows that he knows that she trusts him so, what she says next isn’t for her benefit, and it isn’t for Garcia’s. It’s for everyone in that room who is doubting her right now. “Look, we are going to colonial New England. A woman and a black man should travel with someone who has more access.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Garcia adds nervously, gesturing to Agent Christopher, folding his hands together as he returns his attention to Lucy. He understands what she is doing, and he appreciates it.

“Look, I kept my word and I got you out of that cell. I need to know that I can trust you on this.” She locks her eyes with Garcia’s and doesn’t blink. She doesn’t give her attention to anyone else in the room but him. “Can I?”

“No. The answer is no. You cannot trust him.” Rufus argues.

“Can I?” She asks Garcia again.

He slowly nods his head so that everyone in the room can see that yes, Lucy can trust him. And if Lucy can trust him that means everyone here can trust him too.

“Ok.” Lucy nods her head. Her heart is racing. She’s stood up against Denise before, but this was the first time she’s had to stand her ground against everyone who would fight against her decision to trust Garcia Flynn, and treat him as a member of her team.

“Lucy is in charge.” Denise says to Garcia. “And you will follow her lead.”

“Deal. Now let’s go find some decent clothes.” Garcia says.

Lucy turns her back on the team and heads toward the Lifeboat, “We’ll figure that out once we get to Salem.”

“I’ll just take a gun.” Garcia chimes in, turning his back to everyone to follow Lucy.

“Oh, Hell, no.” Rufus interjects. “If I’m gonna be flying that thing, there’s no way he takes a gun. I have a thing against getting shot in the back.”

Lucy climbs the stairs and steps into the Lifeboat as Garcia attempts to joke – and fails with, “Like that’s the only way I’d be able to kill you.”

Lucy sits down in her seat in the Lifeboat and buckles herself in.

Rufus angrily enters the machine and sits down, “I knew living with Flynn was gonna suck, but this is much worse.”

Garcia shares a look with Lucy, a soft smile on his face as he sits down and pulls at his seat belt, trying to figure out how it works.

“A little trouble with your seatbelt?” Lucy asks dryly, still trying perhaps a little too hard to be cold with Garcia for Rufus’s sake.

“I can see why this Lifeboat was such a failed design. It’s cramped, cluttered, not very impressive.” Garcia is enjoying himself, and Lucy has to focus hard on staring him down, pretending that she isn’t exactly thrilled about this either.

“Still beat your ass most of the time.” Rufus adds.

“There we go. All set.” Garcia says, flashing a smile at Lucy.

“Careful, first-time travelers tend to get a little nauseous.” Rufus says, eager to see Flynn hack up as often as Wyatt still does on these trips.

“Not my first trip, pal.” Irritation has crept into Garcia’s voice.

“This isn’t the Mothership.” Lucy states coolly.

“No. Flying coach sucks.” Rufus hits a button that starts up the Lifeboat to make its jump through time.

“Aw, come on. Cheer up, kids.” Garcia smiles. “This will be fun.”

\-----

And it wasn’t fun.

Not in the least.

Her own mother accused her of being a witch.

And she had been next in line after Abby Franklin, to be hanged.

Once Garcia got her safely back to the Lifeboat, he not only had to help buckle her seat belt – which only made her think of Wyatt, and miss Wyatt, and wish Wyatt were there with them – but he also had to use a dirty handkerchief to tie around her arm to stop the bleeding where the puritan had slashed her arm with a knife during the chaos that ensued at Proctor’s Ledge.

The engine of the Lifeboat settles as they’ve finally returned to the present.

Garcia stands up and offers his hand to Lucy to help her out of her seat. She doesn’t take it. She’s had a rough night and all she wants to do is get out of these disgusting clothes, take a warm shower, and sleep.

The hatch to the Lifeboat opens and Lucy sees Wyatt and her heart skips a beat.

Wyatt came back for her.

He chose her over his own wife.

He shouldn’t have, but he’s here staring up at her, looking like he wants to take her into his arms and… her heart sinks when she sees Jessica Logan staring up at her. The two women make eye contact and Lucy can’t bring herself to look at Wyatt. Her blood runs cold through her veins. She feels like crying, but mostly, she feels numb. She feels Garcia gently take hold of her arm. She can’t even bring herself to look at him either, but she feels him looking down at her.

She glances at Wyatt as Garcia holds onto her, leading her down from the Lifeboat.

Wyatt steps out of their way and no words are exchanged.

Garcia leads Lucy down the hall.

He cannot believe that Wyatt brought his wife to the bunker. He had been under the impression that the only people allowed in this place were he, Lucy, Rufus, Jiya, Wyatt, Connor and Denise. Hell, Denise even explained to him when she brought him here that she can’t bring her family here, and Rufus’s family believes he’s dead. What gives Wyatt Logan the right to bring his wife here? If Rittenhouse did in fact go back and save her life, then they should be suspicious. Rittenhouse could be watching her. They could have tracked her here, and if that’s the case then staying in this bunker isn’t safe anymore.

Lucy grabs onto his arm as she loses her balance. He looks at her. She doesn’t look well. The color has drained from her face and now she’s losing her balance, and even her grip on him isn’t very strong.

“You need to get that cut cleaned and bandaged, Lucy.” He tells her, leading her into her and Jiya’s room. Her bed is unmade, she opens her mouth to speak, but he continues instead. “I’ll go get clean bedsheets from the laundry while you shower, then I’ll help bandage your wound.”

She nods her head and grabs her pajamas from a cubby hole next to her bed. She walks slowly to the showers, keeping her hand on the wall as she walks so that she doesn’t fall. Every muscle in her body aches and she knows that this isn’t normal. It has to be because of the knife wound.

She saw the worry in Garcia’s eyes as he left her to go get clean bedsheets so she takes a quick shower and returns to her room. She expected him to be there, or at least standing outside in the hallway, but he’s not. Of course, why would he be? It’s not like he’s obligated to tend to her at all times, and she wouldn’t want it to be like that even if they were… she shakes her head. She can’t bother herself with trying to figure out what the Hell she’s doing with her personal life.

She’s too exhausted.

She needs to find Garcia so that he can help patch up her arm.

She passes one of the storage rooms and hears Wyatt talking to Jessica. Lucy stops and listens in.

“This is real, Jess. So, when I tell you that I’ve changed. I’m literally not the same guy that you have known for the last six years. I don’t know who that guy was, or what he did, but I’m sure he deserved to lose you. But I’m begging you, please give me one last chance. Please.”

She knew the moment he told her that Jessica was alive that anything that she had with Wyatt was over. But this confirms it. He’s in there, with his wife, begging her to give him another chance. Their night in Hollywood might not have been great, but at least when they came back, she had been willing to try again and again until they figured things out. Talking to Wyatt about what happened between them had been awkward, but it was nowhere near as awkward as she suspects it’s going to be living under the same roof as Wyatt as he tries to work out his marriage.

Lucy walks away, toward Garcia’s room.

She knocks on his door, shivering. She rubs her hands on her arms to help keep warm. She has chills and feels like she has the flu. Garcia opens the door. He too has changed into modern clothing, cargo pants and he wears a grey hoodie over a white t-shirt. He takes one look at her, steps aside, and places his hand on the small of her back as he guides her into his room. He closes the door behind him.

Lucy sits down on his bed and shivers.

He kneels in front of her and presses the back of his hand against her forehead.

“You’re running a temperature.” He tells her. “You probably picked up bacteria or a virus from the seventeenth century, and your immune system has no defense against it.” He reaches under his bed and retrieves a first aid kit.

Without any prompting, Lucy removes her arm from the sleeve of her white t-shirt. Watching as he pours rubbing alcohol onto gauze, her eyes fill with tears as he presses it on her wound. It stings and it hurts, but her tears are because of Wyatt.

Garcia sees her crying but doesn’t say anything as he continues to clean her wound. He looks her in the eye and takes out a needle and thread to close her wound with stitches. He works quickly and struggles to figure out what to say to Lucy. She knows that she’s hurting because of Wyatt. He sees her wipe a tear from her face as he tapes a bandage to her arm. He looks up at her with sadness in his eyes.

“Do you want to talk about what happened?” He asks. “You’ve been a bit… distant with me since we left on that mission.”

“You saved Rufus and I from being hanged… thank you.”

“Not that… what happened between us…” He can’t look her in the eye. He feels that maybe she thinks what happened was a mistake, and maybe it was. He’s not blind. He sees that Lucy still cares very much for Wyatt, and maybe he shouldn’t have even brought it up, what happened between them earlier.

The silence hangs heavy in the air as Lucy considers how to respond to him. Yes, she enjoyed being with him and receiving pleasure from him, and giving him pleasure, but now that she’s seen Wyatt, and seen his wife, she’s not sure how she feels.

No, she’s hurt.

She’s brokenhearted and right now she shouldn’t get involved with Garcia. It wouldn’t be fair to him, and it wouldn’t be fair to herself. She has to figure out how to get over Wyatt, and apparently how to do that while living under the same roof as him and his wife. Lucy shakes her head and looks away from Garcia. He touches her knee as if already resigning to her answer before she can say it aloud.

“No.” She whispers, hoping that what happened between them didn’t mean anything to him other than a few minutes of releasing pent up sexual frustrations. “No…” She looks him in the eyes hoping he sees just how sorry she is for what she’s about to say, “… _nothing_ happened between us today. You arrived in the bunker, you and I haven’t been alone in the same room until right now, you went on the mission, you saved Rufus and me, and we came home. Nothing more.”

Lucy stands up and has to place her hand on Garcia’s shoulder to steady herself. She’s dizzy and feels faint. She won’t be able to make it back to her room without help.

“Here.” He says, as he stands up, placing his hand on her back to support her. “I’ll walk you back to your room.”

He takes a blanket off of his bed and wraps it around her shoulders. He knew he shouldn’t have expected anything from Lucy after what happened between them. His only worry now is that what happened might push them apart. Was it really worth a few minutes of pleasure to risk becoming her best friend, her confidant, the only person in this bunker that she would be comfortable talking to? It hurt him to hear her say that they should go on as if nothing happened. But he’ll do as she asks because he wants to work with her. He wants to continue to earn her trust, and to become her friend.

His hold on her arm is soft, and though he didn’t react to what she said about how nothing happened between them, she feels that she hurt his feelings, and that wasn’t her intention.

His face doesn’t conceal his feelings as well as he thinks it does.

Her words hurt him.

She wants to tell him she’s sorry and that they can discuss whatever it is that could be going on between them, but she has too much going on. Wyatt and Jessica, her mother accusing her of being a witch – which could have got her killed, what she went through at Rittenhouse for the six weeks they held her captive, moving into this bunker without any of her own belongings, struggling to fall asleep at night as her mind races over different scenarios that she could save Amy… Emma telling her that her mother ordered her to go back and ensure that Amy could never be saved.

Lucy looks at Garcia as he guides her back to her room. She sees that he’s trying his best to conceal from her that her words hurt his feelings. She knows that he’ll continue to conceal his feelings because he doesn’t want to hurt her, or make her uncomfortable. She wants to find a way to let him know that despite what she said that she still wants to spend time with him. That he hasn’t lost her support.

He opens the door to her and Jiya’s room and helps her into bed. He brushes the back of his hand across her forehead again as she pulls her blankets up over her body.

“I’ll go get you some Tylenol. We need to get your temperature down. I’ll talk to Agent Christopher about getting you some antibiotics and see if she can get a doctor here to look at you in case you have a bacterial infection.” He sits down on the edge of her bed. He sighs. “Lucy… I don’t mean to disrespect your wishes, but I want you to know that I don’t want you to worry about me, or what happened between us, ok?”

“Flynn…” She tries to sit up, but he stops her.

“It’s ok.” He nods his head. “I’ll be fine.” He forces a smile which tells Lucy everything she needs to know about how he feels about her. She thinks he might be in love with her, but is willing to sacrifice his own happiness until when and if she can ever open her heart to him.

Garcia starts to stand up, but Lucy reaches out and holds his hand.

“Garcia…” Her voice is weak.

“Yes?” He sits back down.

“I don’t mean that I don’t want to spend time with you. I do. I just… there’s a lot going on right now and I don’t know how to deal with everything, and I’m confused, and I’m hurt, and…” She shakes her head and cries.

“Then I’ll be here for you, Lucy. In whatever way you need me, ok?”

She nods her head as Garcia runs his hand over her hair, a gesture meant to comfort her, and it does. He stands up and walks toward the door.

“Flynn… wait…”

He turns around and walks back to her, his brow wrinkled with concern.

“What is it, Lucy?”

“Come here.” She says, holding out her hand to him. He takes her hand and she pulls him toward her. “I don’t want to… I can’t be alone right now otherwise I’ll fall apart.” She speaks honestly with him, putting herself and her feelings on the line.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” He asks with a lowered voice.

“I don’t want to be alone and you’re the only one who knows how I feel and… I just… I just want you to hold me. Lie to me, tell me everything is going to be ok.”

Garcia slips off his shoes and crawls into bed with her. Lucy’s arms are around him before he can settle next to her. She wraps her arms tightly around his waist, crying into his chest. He holds the back of her head and allows her to sink into him, to absorb his warmth and his heart. He could never refuse Lucy anything she needs from him.

He kisses the top of her head and pulls the blanket up over her shoulder to help keep her warm. It’s not long before Lucy has cried herself to sleep and Garcia holds her in his arms.

The door to the bunk opens and Jiya enters.

“Lucy…?” Jiya whispers. “Are you awake?”

“She fell asleep.” Garcia answers.

“Flynn?” Jiya is startled, not expecting for him to be in her and Lucy’s room.

“Lucy was in shock and I needed to be a warm body to keep her warm.” He lies to Jiya, giving her an answer as to why he’s in bed with Lucy, his arms wrapped around her.

“Oh.” Jiya sits down on her bed and removes her shoes. “Are you going to stay here all night?”

“I am.” He answers without elaborating. He doesn’t want to leave Lucy’s side. But he should be considerate of Jiya, so he asks. “Do you want me to leave?”

“You don’t have to.” Jiya crawls under her blankets and faces Garcia. “Rufus told me what happened on the mission, and…” Jiya lowers her voice, “… what happened between Lucy and Wyatt, and after Lucy stood up for you, and defended you… I think she wouldn’t want you to leave either.”

“You know that for sure?” He asks.

“Let’s just say that… I know things, see things, whatever… and I just… I know that in the end… with you and Lucy… things will be all right.” Jiya looks at Garcia and sees an understanding expression on his face. “Anyway, you never know when Rittenhouse will take out the Mothership so I suggest we sleep.” She rolls onto her side so that her back is to him. “Goodnight, Flynn.”

“Goodnight.”

He shifts position so that he’s more comfortable and Lucy nuzzles into him, placing her hand on his chest. He glances over at Jiya again and wonders if this is what Rufus was talking about. She knows things? Sees things? Did she hear he and Lucy earlier today? Had she and Lucy talked about him before he arrived at the bunker? He doesn’t know, but he’ll take what he can get. Hope.

Hope that in the end that everything between Lucy and him will be all right.


End file.
